


Sleep Can Wait

by antigone2071



Series: Restraint [9]
Category: American Actor RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late. Norman really should sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda short. And kinda bad. I may (see probably will) rewrite it and add some stuff.

It was late. The moon hung high casting a silver glow on the trees surrounding his Georgia home. Norman had been traveling non stop the last week promoting the newest season of his show, and was glad to finally be home. He unlocked the front door and dropped his bags unceremoniously in the foyer, reaching down absently to scratch the purring black ball at his feet. 

"Hey, Buddy. You wanna go to bed with, Daddy. We're gonna sleep for a month." He said, scooping the cat into his arms. 

The cat just looked at him. All big green eyes in the darkness, living up to his namesake. And meowed loudly.  
Norman carried the furball down the hallway before letting him jump from his arms at the entrance to the bedroom. He quickly stripped from his clothes and literally fell into bed, not noticing the other body which lay there until it squeaked. 

"Norman?" She asked, sleepily.  
"Babe?" He replied, "I thought you weren't coming down until Wednesday?"  
"It is Wednesday, Normy." She said, scooting over and laying her head on his shoulder.

Norman was exhausted. He really was. But as she cuddled up next to him for the first time in nearly two weeks, he was having a hard time convincing his dick that sleep was the best idea right now. Especially when she started nuzzling into his neck, laying feather light kisses across his jaw. When her hand started traveling down his abdomen it was over. 

Norman groaned. Rolling them so he was hovering over her, resting his weight on his forearms. She giggled with the action and spread her legs invitingly. He looked over her body for the first time. She was wearing one of his old band shirts and nothing else. He leaned down to kiss her collarbone and she sighed in response. He ran his hands down her sides and moved one between her legs. 

"Your soaked." He said, looking up from where he was sucking a mark into her skin.  
"I might have been playing while I was waiting for you to get home." She answered. 

Norman growled, latching onto her collarbone again and driving himself into her as deep as he could. They're relationship was still fairly new, but he was quickly learning she liked a little pain. She pulled her legs up and crossed her ankles behind his back as he began rocking her up the bed.

"Don't be gentle, Normy." She panted, pulling him deeper into her body. 

He looked at her with a feral grin before pulling out completely and slamming himself back into her. She cried out with the action, and Norman set up a harsh pace. Pulling squeaks a moans from her mixed with pain and pleasure. He felt himself getting close sooner than he would have liked and reached a hand between them to harshly rub at her clit. She was quickly clamping down around him as her body spasmed and she screamed his name in pleasure. The force of her orgasm pulling Norman's own from his body. He slammed into her as hard and deep as he could one final time before spilling inside her walls. 

Sated, exhaustion began to take over and he pulled out rolling onto his back. She quickly scooted under his arm and drapped herself over half his body as he finally succamb to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are love.
> 
> I am excepting prompts on this series.


End file.
